1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 04027568.7, filed Nov. 19, 2004, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle safety system, and more particularly, to a system that analyzes vehicle and environmental parameters.
3. Related Art
Navigation systems determine the position and velocity of a vehicle. Electronic maps may be used with navigation systems to represent environmental features, such as streets, buildings, and/or rivers.
In some navigation systems, the environmental features are represented by straight lines. Since streets or roads may have curves, some navigation maps do not accurately display these features. As a result, some navigation systems do not be provide a driver with reliable warnings. Therefore, a need exits for an improved vehicle safety system.